un nuevo comienzo
by vampireknightrocks
Summary: Chihiro quiere que haku visite el mundo de los humanos por un tiempo... aceptara haku ir con ella e iniciar una nueva vida ? chihiro x kohaku
1. Chapter 1

El regreso de chihiro

Capitulo 1:

Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que chihiro resgreso de el mundo de los espiritus. Para ser exactos habian pasado ya 7 años. Un dia chihiro hiba rumbo hacia su casa pero durante mucho tiempo habia estado pensando en aquel extraño viaje, tratando de recordar como habia llegado hacia aquel lugar hace siete años, recordo que a su padre le encantaba tomar atajos, ella hizo lo mismo y tomo el mismo atajo que su padre. Chihiro se adentro al bosque y observo las pequeñas casitas que habia visto hace siete años, entonces ella supo que estaba tomando el camino correcto. Ella siguio y seguia viendo esas estatuas con dos caras, entonces fue cuando llego al templo.

No creo que esto sea lo mejor- penso chihiro

Volver a ver a Kohaku seria demasiado doloroso para mi- ella no sabia cual era la mejor decisión pero mientras pensaba que hacer sintio como el viento la llamaba para que fuera hacia a dentro. Ella no lo penso dos veces y entonces entro al templo. Cuando Chihiro salio por el otro lado de el templo observo que ya casi oscurecía y que si se tardaba mas el rio desapareceria y tendria que volver hasta mañana, Chihiro cruzo el rio pero no sabia que hacer.

Si tan solo supiera a quien recurrir primero-dijo Chihiro en voz baja mientras caminaba por las calles desoladas.

Mientras caminaba ella hiba recordando la primera vez que llego,

La primera vez que vio a haku y todos los momentos fantasticos que habian pasado.

La noche se estaba acercando y ella sabia lo que pasaba una vez que fuera de noche. Las personas empezaran a salir y talvez yubaba sentiria su presencia.

Que hago?'dijo chihiro desesperada

El puente!!, El puente- una voz en su cabeza seguia pensando en esa palabra .


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: recuerdos**

**Despues de que chihiro dejo de pensar en el puente, recordo como haku la habia llevado con Kamaji para pedir su ayuda, y eso fue lo que ella hizo…**

**Paso por los pasadisos secretos que ella habia recordado y entonces entro a la habitacion de Kamaji.**

**Al entrar, Kamaji se encontraba dormido como de costumbre. chihiro se acerco para tratar de despertarlo y entonces toco uno de sus seis brazos.**

**Kamaji desperto algo alterado y sorprendido por ver de nuevo a Chihiro.**

**Que te trae de nuvo por aquí Chihiro? pregunto Kamaji algo adormilado.**

**La verdad, yo solo hiba de regreso a mi casa cuando me tope con el bosque y recorde la ultima vez que vine aquí hace siete años. - dijo Chihiro **

**Kamaji, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Haku creo que el me puede ayudar. Sabes donde puedo encontrarlo? No tengo mucho tiempo y mis padres podrian estar preocupados. Dijo Chihiro con voz de suplica y desesperación. **

**Kamaji acomodo sus gafas y le dijo- Chihiro, recuerdas a rin ? **

**Si- contesto Chihiro **

**Lo que tienes que hacer .. Es lo siguiente. - dijo Kamaji**

**Ve hacia ABURAYA y busca a rin, la encontraras en los dormitorios., trata de no despertar a nadie. Despues, consigue un trabajo tal y como lo hiciste la ultima vez que estuviste aquí, talvez te encuentres de nuevo con Yu-baba, cuando llegues hasta la casa de Yu-baba ahí encontraras a Haku, como veras ahora Haku trabaja para ella, esl es el que se encarga de hacer las cuentas de ABURAYA y por supuesto estar al pendiente de Bou, siempre eh dicho que una niñera hahahaha - Kamaji rio con ganas.**

**Espero que tengas buena suerte…Chihiro. **

**Chihiro le dio las gracias por haberla ayudado y le dijo que lo visitaria seguido tras eso Chihiro se fue por los pasadisos secretos que Kamaji habia mencionado. Ya que aun era de dia Chihiro logro entrar a hutadillas al ABURAYA , despues se adentro a los dormitorios de las chicas busco a Rin. **

**Rin,Rin- susurraba Chihiro una de las chicas YUNA (las que trabajan en el ABURAYA) estuvo a punto de despertar pero Chihiro se dejo caer al piso y desafortunadamente cayo sobre una de las chicas. **

**Ay !! Que demo…Chihiro?? Eres tu? - susurro Rin**

**Que bueno que te encontre ya me estaba volviendo loca necesito hablar contigo. Vistet te veo en el jardin en 5 minutos , apresurate -dijo chihiro**

**Chihiro salio d los dormitorios y se dirijio hasta los jardine en los cuales habia estado con Haku. **

**Cuando llego Rin le habia causado gran sorpresa volver a ver a su vieja amiga humana la cual creyo que nunca la volveria a ver.**

**Como has estado? Veo que sigues siendo la misma torpe de siempre apenas te pude reconocer de no aver sido por esa caida y tu espantoso olor a humano no te hubiera reconocido- dijo Rin con una sonrisa. **

**Chihiro no habia dicho ni una palabra, ella seguia pensando en Haku ,hasta que por fin dijo.- Rin ?**

**Si? Que pasa? **

**Recuerdas la ultima vez que estuve aquí?**

**Claro!! Como olvidarlo fuiste la unica que se atrevio a desafiar a la bruja de Yu-baba -rio Rin.**

**Bueno como lo recuerdas muy bien, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Haku, y la unica manera de hacerlo es conseguir un trabajo e ir a la casa de Yu-baba. Ahora , la pregunta es … puedes ayudarme?. **

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: Encuentro**_

_**Claro que puedo ayudarte, porque no podria? - dijo Rin. **_

_**Tras escuchar la respuesta que ella esperaba, Rin llevo a Chihiro hasta la casa de Yu-baba. Chihiro estaba algo nerviosa porque hiba volver a ver a Haku y ella no estaba segura de poder reconocerlo.**_

_**Bien, hemos llegado -Rin habia dejado a Chihiro en la puerta de la casa.**_

_**Cuando Chihiro toco solo una vez, la puerta se abrio y Chihiro empezo a caminar hasta encontrar la oficina de Yu-baba. **_

_**PASA!- se escucho una voz grave y Chihiro puedo reconocer esa voz, enseguida supo que era Yu-baba. **_

_**Ya veo que has vuelto… puedo saber que te ah traido de nuevo por este mundo ? SEN. - a Chihiro le entro un escalofrio al escuchar ese nombre de nuevo y solo trago saliva discretamente para que Yu-baba no se diera cuenta que estaba nerviosa.**_

_**La verdad Yu-baba eh venido aquí por un tiempo digamos que de visita- dijo Chihiro.**_

_**Ya veo, supongo que quieres trabajar de nuevo en el ABURAYA , o no? Chihiro?- dijo Yu-baba, con voz de arrogancia. **_

_**Supongo que ya sabes las reglas no es asi?. **_

_**Si - dijo Chihiro.**_

_**Bien, de ti depende no olvidar tu nombre SEN, ahora tienes que firmas los siguientes documentos.- dijo Yu-baba. **_

_**Acto seguido, las tres cabezas Kashira se dirijieron hacia Chihiro con los documentos de el la boca. Chihiro tomo esos documentos y los firmo con confianza. **_

_**Bien Sen, empiezas a trabajar en el ABARUYA mañana.**_

_**Ya veo , no solo vienes por un trabajo.- dijo Yu-baba a Chihiro al ver que ella no habia salido por la puerta al escuchar aquello.**_

_**No, en realidad si venia por un trabajo, pero me eh enterado de que Haku trabaja para ti. Necesito verlo!- aclamo Chihiro.**_

_**Claro porque no?- dijo Yu-baba.**_

_**El se encuentra en el cuarto de al lado… **_

_**Tras escuchar aquello Chihiro inclino su cabeza dio las gracias y salio de la habitación.**_

_**Chihiro se encontraba frente a la puerta de su destino, aunque estaba algo nerviosa, sus ganas por volver a ver a Haku eran increibles.**_

_**TOC TOC…. Chihiro toco la puerta y al ver que nadie abria decidio entrar. Cuando entro a la habitacion habia dos mesas de caoba en la entrada , el piso era de madera y las paredes pintadas de un color café claro y al frente una mesa algo desordenada , ya que tenia miles de papeles desordenados, y al lado del escritoria habia una puerta.**_

_**Ay alguien ahí !-grito Chihiro avansando hasta el frente.**_

_**Quien anda ahí ?-se escucho una voz de un muchacho . Chihiro sintio por un momento nauseas de los nervios que tenia.**_

_**Soy yo!!….. Chi , Chi, CHIHIRO…..**_

_**Chihiro ?? - se escucho detrás de la puerta.**_

_**De verdad eres tu??… espera un momento salgo enseguida.**_

_**Al abrirse la puerta. Chihiro vio salir a un muchacho alto , ojos azules el cabello hasta los hombros como siempre, y fuerte , ya no era el mismo de antes sus rasgos y su voz habian cambiado por los de una persona mas grande.**_

_**Chihiro al verlo no se resistio y corrio hacia el a darle un fuerte abrazo.**_

_**Valla Chihiro si que has crecido casi no te reconosco exepto por tu aroma a humana , no te preocupes para mi hueles fantástica -dijo Haku.**_

_**Si hahaha- en ese momento a Chihiro no le importaba lo que le dijera sobre su aroma,lo mas importante para ella es que volvio a ver a Haku y en ese momento estaba con el.**_

_**Escuchame haku eh venido aquí porque desde que me fui los eh extrañado a todos y cuando digo a todos me refiero a ti y a Rin- dijo Chihiro observando el piso distraidamente.**_

_**Eh venido para llevarlos conmigo por un tiempo, me gustaria que vinieran conmigo al mundo de los humanos, ahora que tengo 17 años mis padres decidieron que yo ya puedo ser independiente asi que me estan rentando un apartamento y yo trabajo por las tardes y en las mañanas estudio… tu y Rin podrian estar en la msa escuela que yo y vivirian conmigo, si no les gusta es mundo , yo entendere que quieran regresar a donde pertenecen..- Chihiro tenia una nota triste en su voz.**_

_**Chihiro recuerda que yo soy un espiritu y al ir al mundo de los humanos yo me transformaria, no creo qu…que pueda ir - Dijo Haku observandola atenamente tratando de adivinar que era lo que pasaba por su mente.**_

_**Haku, debe de haber una manera, porque no le dices a Yu-baba que ponga alguna clase de Hechizo durante el tiempo que estas en el otro mundo ?.**_

_**Probablemente Yu-baba quiera algo a cambio y yo no estaria dispuesto a que te hiciera daño, es demasiado arriesgado, no puedo Chihiro.**_

_**Chihiro ya no queria seguir escuchando mas (peros) asi que camino asi la puerta de la habitacion y antes de salir le dijo a Haku- solo observame!!… nos vemos mañana en el jardin , adios .tras eso salio sin decir otra palabra y se marcho.**_


End file.
